Hetalia DC-nations
by Larkofitaly
Summary: DC nation cities personified, what could go wrong? Just about everything, so sit back and enjoy good ol'humour.
1. Gotham & Metropolis

Lark: Hi all! My first hetalia story! YAY!

Lark: My main OC story comes out soon, but for now a Hetalia Power-Axis and Young Justice crossover

Lark: Which there are too few of I think personally

Lark: I don't own Hetalia Power-Axis or Young Justice enjoy!

Contains: Freakouts and fluff!

* * *

It was a chilly midnight in Metropolis and the American World Conference building was empty except for a single room in the health area.

A single I.V. was dripping fluid into a heavily bandaged arm. In fact the majority of the body on the hospital bed was covered except for the occupants eyes.

The body was obviously female as the body's dark blackish brown hair was pulled into a pony tail and the bandages were wrapped around the ponytail and the closed eyes had heavily applied mascara and black and blue eyeshadow.

The girl had casts on both her legs and her breath was shallow. She tossed and turned without a sound quietly calling out in a pained voice.

A vase of yellow and red roses sat on a table near the bed with a note reading " Get well soon love The Boy Wonder". The room was full of get well cards that were covered in a small sheen of dust showing that they had been there for a few days and had not been touched yet except to set them up.

On the walls hung pictures of global monuments accompanied by their personified country. The most notable one was of a man and what seemed like 50 or 60 others.

But the most notable occupant of the room was the young woman sitting in a chair by the bed, holding onto the girls hand gingerly and looking at the pictures and considering them slowly.

The girl was short and had a pair of glasses with small flower decals on. Her head was covered in short dirty blonde hair and moved lightly as she shifted to get a better look at each picture. Her brown eyes were moving slowing taking in all the details and her lips shifted down as she sighed for the fifth time.

She stood slowly and her plaid skirt swayed lightly and caught the arm of the chair. She simply glared and straightened her light blue button down shirt and moved her hand from the girl on the hospital bed to unstick her skirt.

Slowly walking she approached the picture of America and the Statue of Liberty. That day all of the main cities of america and all fifty states had gathered to take that picture. In the end it had turned into a reunion of a type and had been a lot of fun though she had woken up with a wicked hangover that she had suffered through for a good few days.

She took it down and put her finger down on the picture slowly tracing Kansas's face before setting it down on the table next to the vase.

She closed her eyes quietly trying to imagine she was with Kansas instead of sitting quietly hoping her best friend in the whole world would wake up. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and her small whimper soon turned into slow gasps of despair.

The memories of the last few days came back to her quietly.

*5 days ago*

She had been at home watching the news, when the call had come. Kansas's arms had been around her shoulders as she slowly enjoyed her morning coffee.

Lazily Kansas had answered with a " Can I help you?.. No, this isn't her, this is Kansas...Yeah...Wait... WHAT," then he had hastily handed it to her and said" It's for you.".

She timidly took the phone, "What's up?". Then slowly her tired face turned to one of horror as she said " What do you men she is in a coma! Is she ok?... full body wounds, AGAIN!...4 broken ribs.. Oh my...I'll be right there.".

She stood up and slowly groaned as she put weight on her left leg. "Stupid villains, they really hated superman don't they?!" she thought as she grabbed her coat.

Running out the door she grabbed keys and screamed "FEED THE CAT!" and promptly ran to the parking lot.

*Present*

Her thoughts were interrupted as the girl on the hospital bed lazily opened her eyes groaning.

The girl launched herself at the injured body on the hospital bed. "Gotham," she said quietly " You're awake! Thank the lord! Don't scare me like that!".

Gotham moaned in pain as she said " Ow, ribs! Stop, that hurts Metropolis!". The two sat across from each other quietly.

"So," Metropolis started their routine conversation " Which villain was it this time?". "All of them, dude. Can't you tell? I am covered almost completely in bandages... How long was I out this time?"she asked quietly.

"5 days," Metropolis said "But don't worry, I didn't let Francis near you.". They both giggled quietly.

As they chatted quietly as a certain dark knight sighed guiltily. " You couldn't have stopped it, you know." Robin said. "I know, I know..." batman replied and they turned to grapple off of the building and return to their battered and healing city.


	2. Star City

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Lark: Well lookie here a new chapte* Throws party balloons*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"I want to thank all those who favorited this story Grazie!/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Warning: Mention of alcohol, blood/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Disclaimer: I own nada/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I woke with a blinding headache. "Ahh..." I groaned quietly, putting a hand on the blinding mass of pain that was my head. It felt like an elephant had sat on my head just with less squishing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"My vision cleared slowly and the beginnings of a horrid hangover made themselves known to my very sleepy self. "How..." I said under my breath as I strained to stand./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The room I was in was strangely not trashed and I had no memories of even picking up a glass of wine and soon realized the blinding pain in my head was due to a scratch on my head that was bleeding slightly. "Uhh.." I said and it became obvious I was not quite ready to stand./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I sat quietly mumbling in pain as the small dots in my vision cleared. The gash on my head was slowly closing, but it was surrounded by dried blood and that showed it had probably been bleeding a lot before I had woken up./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"As I contemplated this my dizziness went away and I attempted to stand again. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Nope." I said quietly and fell to the bed again and I instead settled for slowly stretching out./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The muscles in my hands slowly strained to meet my brains demands and they shook a little from the small exercises I put my hands through./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I was becoming increasingly clear that I didn't have a hangover because all the signs weren't there, I wasn't even nauseous. I stretched my leg and gathered my strength./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"My legs shook as I made my way to the mirror. The mirror was a dull silver and a single ray of sunlight came through the closed windows and streaked across it. I looked over my reflection./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"My hands had the blood from head on them and my green night gown was stained lightly. I shook my head and grimaced. My eyes wandered over my form in the mirror again and moved to my curtains which I glared at. Then my eyes whipped back in shock./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""How did that get there ?" I shrieked and looked at my elbow. A tattoo of a star that seemed to be made up of an elegant forest of swirls and spikes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I turned on the news and my eyes widen as they reported on the forest that had sprung up in the middle of star city./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sighing, I picked up the phone. I dialed a number in silence and when the the phone was picked up I said quietly " Umm... I need some help...Yes, this is star city...SHUT UP, that doesn't even make sense...No my pride isn't wounded by calling for help...shut up central...Bye."./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sighing she picked up her hair brush, and proceeded to quickly brush her hair. Her hair was full of knots and it took her ten minutes to get it settled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"As she moved to the dresser, she heard her front door unlock, assuming it was central city she called out "I'm in here." and pulled on the jeans she had retrieved./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Loud footsteps were heard as a person who she realized was not central city bounded into her room. "THE HERO IS H-" was heard before none other than her father America spotted her tattoo. His eyes narrowed and before he could say anything she said quickly "I can explain!". Then she sighed as she realized she had no idea how to explain this. " Oh no..." she thought quietly and sighed, it was going to be a long day./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p 


End file.
